Modified maps for Recluce novels
I have modified the basic maps for the Recluse novels based on the comments in the books These modifications are on the basic maps created by E. Mitchell. I make no copyright claims on my edits and I hope E. Mitchell will accept my maps based on her originals. My intent is to make available legible maps that can be printed on either standard or ledger size paper. An approximate scale is provided based on information from the books. This varies for each continent. Locations of additional towns and other features are my estimates or guesses based on comments in the books. I hope the additional information on the maps I have added will make it easier to follow some of the action of the Recluce novels. Index to maps The red text provides the version of map best associated with the adjacent books. In some cases, movement by the characters requires viewing maps of other continents. The Hamor map and Nordla & Austra map have only one version. The Candar maps are present in four versions, corresponding to major changes of names for towns and regions and to mountains, forest extent, or waterways. Small towns relevant to the action of one group of novels may be removed from other versions to reduce clutter. Some lesser changes were noted but were not used to create an additional map version to avoid having too many versions. Such changes include the name changes of Fairhaven to Fairven and Fven and the progressive lengthening of the Great White Highway. To make it easier to find towns, I have subdued the color of the text identifying the regions and terrain features. This allows the viewer to more readily see the town names, while still having the other information available for a more focused view. Candar map labels This image was added to help readers determine whether a town or other label exists on one of the four Candar map versions. Not all towns identified in the text are on the maps, some because they are too insignificant to the action to map and some to avoid too much clutter. If it doesn't appear in this list, it is not on any of the maps. Also, some towns appear on a map relevant to particular books but not on other maps to again reduce clutter. If you have the correct map for the book you are reading and the town name appears in this listing, it will be on that map. It also includes information on progressive changes in labeling of towns and other features of the map and explains the symbology used for town or city status. I initially had difficulty following where some features or towns were located because of the progressive name changes with time in the books. Use the information on changes to help with that. Cyador version of Candar map This map shows my estimate of the locations of towns, extent of Accursed Forest, simplified drainageway forming the Great East River and Great Canal, and extent of Cyador at two different time periods (shaded areas). I did not modify the towns of eastern Candar from the original E. Mitchell map when they were not mentioned in the books. The port of Guarstayd was assumed to be located at the later location of Southport based on comments about the remnants of Cyadoran construction in The Wellspring of Chaos. The arrangement of the military outposts along the Jeran and Cerlyn frontiers was based on travel times noted to the outposts from the coordinating bases placed farther back with fewer troops present in them. I was unable to plot the locations of the highways in Cyador because of ambiguity or contradictions in the text. This map would be best printed on tabloid (11 X 17 paper) if that printing option is available. Hamor map I have added additional towns and my estimate of the extent of the various regions of Hamor by the shading. The scale is based on distances provided in the text to locations in Heldya and Merowey. A more compressed scale was necessary in the northern area near Afrit and Cigoerne. The colored shading indicates different regions. Haven version of Candar map This map begins after the destruction of Cyador and the expansion of the Great Forest. Fairhaven was created by the expansion of the town of Haven and The Great Highway has begun, extending through Montgren. Westwind exists until the end of the time represented by this map. The earliest period for Recluce, with only the north end developed. I changed the coastline at the rivers to follow information in some later books, such as the bay at Diehl, the delta at Renklaar, the estuary on the Feyn River on Recluce, and removed many of the large estuaries at the mouth of other rivers to allow movement of characters across the rivers without having excessive width of the rivers at those locations. (I am a picky geologist with a sensitivity to geomorphological expectations. Even though some things are possible for a fantasy map, I prefer to show things in a more likely configuration). The river system in the Great Forest has changed due to the destruction of Cyador in earlier novels. I modified the rivers to allow for adding the Estal River in Certis, moved a few towns to put them on the correct side of rivers, added the Weyel River at Diev, and modified the mountains to allow for the gorge on the Gallos River below Portalya. I also added the location of Analeria and expanded the grasslands north in Gallos. I labeled rivers. The river in Naclos is no longer the Great East River, following the reassertion of the Great Forest, so I don't know its name. The Grass Hills of western Candar have been relabeled the Stone Hills due to progressive drying out of the area, though this was accelerated by the actions of Creslin when Recluce was founded. Sarron replaces Duevek and Sarronyn is founded, with Lornth downgraded from a capitol to just a town. The region of Southwind has been added and the Cyadoran port of Guarstayd has been relabled Southport and is the capitol of Southwind. Fairhaven version of Candar map This version includes the creation of the east-west mountain ridge through Analeria that separates Gallos from its southern portion. I show Diev as a ruin even though it is not destroyed until the mid-period for this map and didn't choose to make a new map just for that. Recluse has developed, including founding of Nylan. The Great Highway reached into Analeria by 1200 and all the way through the West Horn mountains to allow access to Cerlyn by the end of the period of this map. The region of Montgren has been absorbed by Fairhaven and no longer exists. Freetown version of Candar map This changes Lydiar to Freetown for the last period of the Recluce novels. Fairhaven is now either Fairven or Frven in the final books and The Wellspring of Chaos. Nordla & Austra map The base map for this was taken from the world map by E. Mitchell. I added towns, modified and named rivers and determined scale based on the comments in the novels The Wellspring of Chaos ''and ''Ordermaster. Considerable guesswork was involved in locating some towns such as Dykaru, Hemmon, Vizyn, while the relative locations of other towns were defined in part by distances mentioned in the text. Locations were roughly plotted based on the scale shown, which was transferred from the Hamor map through an overlay on the world map and then stretched to make sense relative to the distances from Brysta to Surien and from Valmurl to Vizyn. Points were shifted in Photoshop until a reasonable map was produced, with estimated locations for towns mentioned in the text. World map This is just a colorized version of the map drawn by E. Mitchell for inclusion in the books. I did shift some of the rivers and town locations in Candar and added the rough scales. Other than that, this is the map drawn by E. Mitchell. I make no claims on this map. It is included for the convenience of the fans of the Recluce books. Character lists Rearranged character lists for the books Cyador's Heirs and Heritage of Cyador ''(first two) and Magi'i of Cyador and Scion of Cyador'' (third). Category:Maps